Interrupted
by Jappa
Summary: Three times Harry and Ron were interrupted by their dorm mates and the one time their dorm mates prevented them from being interrupted. Edited version
**Title:** Interrupted

 **Summary:** Three times Harry and Ron were interrupted by their dorm mates and the one time their dorm mates prevented them from being interrupted.

 _ **This is the edited version of this story so it meets the FFNET guidelines. If you want to read the full**_ ** _mature_ _version please go to my ao3 account (Jappa13)_**

 ** _Warning for swearing._**

x-x-x

 **1: Neville**

Alone time was something Harry and Ron rarely got. So when they realise they were alone in the door room – the others (for once) entertained elsewhere – they decided to take advantage of the occasion.

They held each other close, whispering and moaning softly. Ron was sitting against the headboard, Harry sat in his lap, slender legs framing Ron's waist. Harry's hair was messy from where Ron had run his fingers through earlier.

Lips softly pressed together. It wasn't anything heavy, both content to take it slow and just be together.

"Oh!"

They froze. Heads snapped towards the opened door.

There stood a blushing Neville, eyes wide and looking at everything but them. "S-sorry!" he stuttered and quickly rushed downstairs, leaving the door open in his wake.

"Fucking hell," Ron muttered, his freckled face flushed red. Harry's face wasn't much better. He fell back onto the bed with a thud.

The atmosphere was shattered.

"Why do we never get uninterrupted time together." Harry groaned.

x-x-x

 **2: Dean**

Harry is always the first person awake. Years of being woken at the crack of dawn due to the Dursleys was not something he could easily stop.

Ron was normally the last to be awake. Always sleeping in until the last possible moment.

But there are days when Harry is able to break Ron's sleeping habits. Because like Ron, the others in their dorm also like to sleep in until as late as possible. Which means when Harry wakes up, the shower is always empty.

And Harry likes to take advantage of that. With Ron.

Because he never gets to spend much time with him.

They stood under the shower head together, letting the hot water run over them and fill the bathroom with steam. Harry had his head tucked under Ron's chin, strong arms wrapped around him, holding him close.

Ron leaned down and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead, then tilted Harry's head to press a kiss on his nose. Then lastly pressed a kiss to Harry's lips. Harry smiled and kissed back.

Their lips started moving more urgently. Ron's tongue darted out to swipe over Harry's bottom lip. Lips parted with a soft moan and the kiss turned more heated and passionate.

"For fucks sake! Really?" a pissed voice snapped them out of their passion-filled haze.

Ron jumped in surprise, slipping on the slippery tiles and tumbling to the ground with a wet _smack!_ Harry came tumbling down on top of him.

"Just because we know doesn't mean we want to see it!" Dean grumbled, walking into one of the other stalls and sliding the shower curtain across sharply.

With twin groans Harry and Ron climbed up off the floor, a spectacular bruise forming on Ron's pale back.

Looks like their time together was ruined again.

x-x-x

 **3: Seamus**

This time there was no reason for any of their dorm mates to walk in on them. As they were far away from Gryffindor tower and tucked into a little abandoned classroom in a quiet corridor.

Harry was sitting on top of a table, legs open and fingers grasping at Ron's red hair. Ron was standing between Harry's legs, arms wrapped around his waist, kissing him like his life depended on it.

"Do you have a voyeurism kink or something?" an irish voice spoke up, amused. Ron stopped immediately. "It's like you're beggin' to be caught."

Harry stood up sharply (narrowly missing smacking heads with Ron) and sent Seamus a vicious glare "It's not our fault you all keep walking in on us." he snarked. "And it must be _you_ with a voyeurism kink seeing as we are far away from anywhere we could be busted!" he reached over for his school bag.

Seamus just laughed. "Oh no! Don't stop on my account!" He leaned against the door frame. "Just pretend I'm not here."

"Fuck off, Seamus." Ron muttered, also reaching for his bag.

Sighing dramatically, Seamus turned around and left, calling after himself. "Let me know if you want another person to join you!"

x-x-x

 **+1: Hermione**

Harry and Ron stared at their dorm mates in shock.

"What?"

Seamus gave them a wink. "We've all noticed that due to a certain bushy-haired friend, you two have become very… _frustrated_."

"And we figured we would help you by keeping this friend distracted and away from the room." Dean finished explaining with a small smirk. Next to him sat Neville who was blushing furiously.

Ron and Harry blinked. "Are you fucking with us?" Ron asked.

Dean just rolled his eyes. "We are sick of you taking your anger from Hermione's astonishing alone-time blocking skills out on us! You are both _very_ close to killing us all."

Seamus proceeded to stand up and usher Dean and Neville out the door before the couple could decline. "Have fun boys!"

Just as the door shut behind them they heard Hermion's voice echo up the stairs. Dean was quick to stop her in her tracks and distract her from her unintentional (or possibly intentional) quest.

Harry turned to Ron. "Might as well take advantage of this." he said before launching himself at Ron with a wicked smirk.

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
